


Recon

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Ten years have been good to them; one grew up to be that accomplished writer and publisher that they wanted and the other grew up to be a famous TV night show host. Fate has a funny way of bringing people back into our lives. Ten years after not seeing each other, one is to interview the other.
Relationships: Garnet/Jasper (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I don't know how to finish a story, why not write a new one/post an old (but unfinished) one? Anyways, enjoy!

Jasper groaned as she marched into her studio. Some people did not understand the value of time. She was damn near an hour late because her meeting ran late. Who the hell was she interviewing today anyways?

“Ms. Cox, the list of guests today is on your dressing counter,” her assistant said as they quickly jogged next to her, clipboard in hand and earpiece active.

“Thank you, Sue.” Jasper entered her dressing room and slammed the door behind her. 

She walked over to her counter and picked up the list. She nearly dropped it at the last name on the list. She couldn’t believe the name in front of her. It couldn’t be her. They haven’t seen nor spoken to each other in ten years. She’s glad that she’s doing well though. 

“Ms. Cox, show starts in ten minutes,” her assistant called through the door. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Quickly, she fixed herself up before she exited her room and onto the stage. 

The crowd went wild as she walked across the stage. She always did love the feeling of walking past an audience that was there waiting to listen to her speak with celebrities. 

The night went by in a blur, but she couldn’t focus. Her thoughts were on her next guest. How would she react to seeing her? How would _she_ react to seeing her? Does she even think about her?

Her camera man pointing three fingers at her caught her attention and she turned her attention to the camera facing her. “Our last guest is a new author most known for her bestselling book _"Soul Storms"_ , Garnet Love.” She gestured toward a stage exit as her guest entered.

She swallowed hard as her eyes worked their way up from Garnet’s nine inch heels and up her bottle shaped body until they locked with her famous shades. _So she’s still wearing those._ Both forced a smile on their faces as their eyes locked. 

Garnet never wavered as she approached the couch and took a seat. She hasn’t seen Jasper in nearly ten years and she hasn’t thought about her for about as long. It threw her for a shocker though when her manager told her she had an interview with her. She’s glad everything worked out for her. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Garnet was still as gorgeous as the last time she saw her. She cleared her throat. “Welcome Garnet.” The crowd erupts into applause.

Garnet nodded at the audience before she turned back towards her. “Thank you for having me.”

“No problem.” She picked up Garnet’s book and showed it to the camera. “So, Garnet, how does it feel to have a bestselling book?”

Garnet smiled. She’s playing it professionally, good. “It feels good. I’ve spent a long time trying to get here and I just thank God for getting me here.”

She looked at the book. She’s never actually read this book. A lot of her friends actually recommended this book. “For those of us who have not read your book, do you mind telling us a little about it?”

“Sure. The story is a play on the soulmate concept. We follow the story of two soulmates as they try to find their way to each other. They travel through different dimensions, solving many mysteries before they make it back to each other.”

“That sounds interesting, now doesn’t it?” The crowd clapped and Garnet nodded. “We could see now why it was a bestseller. Could you tell the audience where they could get this book?”

“My book and other pieces can be found all across bookstores as well as on Amazon and a few other e-book sites.”

She smiled at the audience. “There you have it. You can find _"Soul Storms"_ by Garnet Love in those stores and for the ones here, y’all will be going home with a copy of this book. Courtesy of the studio.” She turned back to look at Garnet as the audience erupted into applause. “Is there anything else you would like to tell your readers?”

“A year ago, I started my own publishing company; Love's Publishing. If anyone would like to publish their works, I’d be happy to look at them.”

She smiled at Garnet before her camera man yelled cut. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, but her eyes never left Garnet. What should she say?

Garnet relaxed the moment the cameras shut off, but she could feel Jasper’s eyes on her. _Ten years and she still does that staring thing._ “You’re staring again.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

She widened her eyes and quickly looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. “Been a while.”

“Ten years,”

“How have you been?”

Garnet frowned. “We’re not friends Jasper. We haven’t been for years. I’m just here to promote my book.”

She pulled back and hardened herself. She knew Garnet had a right to be guarded, after all that she’s done, but still, it stung a little. “I know. Congratulations.”

Garnet sighed. “My apologies, but thank you.”

She locked eyes with Garnet and frowned. She had to take a chance and ask. “I should be the one apologizing.” Garnet quirked an eyebrow. “And if you’re willing, I’d like the opportunity to do that.”

Garnet exhaled through her nose as her face regained its stoicness. Garnet spent a long time coming to terms with the ending of her friendship with Jasper, but right here in front of her, she can feel the walls she used to heal herself crumble. Internally she scrambled to keep them together. “I’ve spent years healing myself from our friendship. Though I truly do not wish to hear you, I understand the need.”

Jasper smiled and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Can we continue this somewhere more private or maybe over a late night dinner? I’m starving.”

Garnet rolled her eyes behind her shades. “I could eat. Your treat.” With that she stood, causing the latter to do the same.

“I’ll walk you out.” Jasper gestured for her to lead the way before she saddled up next to her. 

..

Garnet didn’t understand why she agreed to hear Jasper out, nor why she agreed to join her for dinner. But as the scent from the hot plate of food in front of her filled her nostrils, she found she didn’t really mind. She picked at her food a little as she watched Jasper stuffed her mouth of food and moaned. She hid her smirk behind her own bite. 

Jasper grabbed her drink and took a sip. As she placed the glass down, she locked eyes with Garnet. “Listen, you have every right to be angry with me. I was wrong. I was wrong for the way I treated you and I was wrong for keeping my son from you. I’m sorry.”

Garnet gently placed her fork down and folded her hands. “I’m not angry with you and I have never been mad at you.” Jasper’s eyes briefly darted away before locking back. “I was hurt. You betrayed me. After everything, you just threw me away like trash. Just threw our whole friendship away like it was trash, like none of it mattered. I was never angry, but I was definitely hurt.”

Jasper swallowed, guilt evident in her orbs but she dared not break contact with Garnet again. “I am sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I let my anger get the best of me. I know it’s not an excuse, but I was just going through so much. I knew I was drowning but I refused to reach out for help.”

“You broke me Jasper, and it took me a long time to heal.” Jasper flinched at Garnet’s words. “But I had to accept my role in the situation. I am sorry, even though it was out of concern, I apologize if I stepped out of line when I implied that you needed to spend more time with your son.”

Jasper took a deep breath at Garnet’s words. “Thank you but no. You’re his godmother, you had every right to voice your concerns. I should never have used that petty reason as validity to keep him away from you. You shouldn’t have had to go through Amethyst to get to him. For that I'm sorry.” She glanced down at Garnet’s folded hands then back up at her. “I’m sorry I used that reason as validity for all the hurt and pain I caused you. It was childish and vindictive of me.”

Garnet didn’t know how to feel nor react. For five years she had tried to get Jasper to talk to her so that they could resolve the situation and save their friendship. But Jasper never opened a line of communication and she wasn’t going to go through Amethyst anymore than she already had too. Amethyst was the only way she could see her godson. For five years, she went through Amethyst in order to get her godson. There were times when Jasper herself texted Amethyst to tell her to come get him. Then one day, she stopped; she just got tired of trying and she ended it, making it clear to Jasper that if it didn’t deal with her son, not to contact her. For ten years, she’s functioned without Jasper and without thinking about their failed friendship. There were days though, every once in a blue, she wished one day they could just talk about it. She didn’t know that day would be today.

“I appreciate that Jasper, I really do. I mean, part of me don’t trust a word you say. How could I?”

Jasper nodded, but she felt that statement stab right at her heart. Garnet had every reason to not trust her, she pretty much gave up on their friendship. She saw all of Garnet’s messages trying to save and fix their friendship, but she just ignored them. She didn’t even make it easier for her to see her son. 

Garnet hummed and resumed eating her meal. Jasper watched her for a few seconds before she followed suit. When they finished dinner, Jasper paid before she walked them outside. When they reached outside, Jasper kept her eyes on the ground. She really did miss Garnet, and even though she apologized, she still felt like she owed her. 

Garnet watched Jasper out the side of her eyes. She didn't believe a word that Jasper said, but her heart still called out for her former best friend. She swore after Jasper that she would never be friends with someone who couldn't talk about why they stopped being friends in the first place. But after 10 years, here they are talking about it. She could feel the walls around her crumbling even more the longer she thought about it, and if she was being totally honest, she wasn't quite ready to call it a night.

"Drink?" Garnet didn't turn to look at Jasper, but she could feel her eyes on her. "Stop staring. I'm still hurt, but the fact that we just had that much needed conversation deserves something."

Jasper blinked before she let out a chuckle. "Sure. There's a bar not too far from here, my treat again." Garnet hummed in agreement and the two walked side by side as Jasper led them towards the bar.

..

When they got to the bar, Jasper grabbed them a booth in the corner of the room. She raised her hand and signaled to the barmaid; she'd come here often after work. Within a few minutes, the barmaid approached. 

"Jasper, what'll it be?" the barmaid asked, her voice soft but high. 

Jasper smiled. "Just a pitcher of (beer)." The barmaid nodded and quickly headed away. Jasper turned to face Garnet. "I come here often."

"Didn't say anything," Garnet replied. She had figured, it was either that or a personal relationship between them two but, it was none of her business. 

"Didn't have too." Jasper leaned back with a smirk. "I didn't sleep with her either."

Garnet raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be any of my concern?"

Jasper shrugged. "Other option, just clarifying." Thankfully the barmaid came back with the pitcher and set it and two glasses on the table, before she turned and left. Jasper poured them both a glass and passed one to Garnet.

"Thank you." Garnet wasn't a big beer drinker but she didn't exactly want straight alcohol. She grabbed her glass and took a sip, she knew this taste. Jasper ordered the only beer she really preferred to drink. Jasper was actually the one that introduced her to it. Garnet was taken aback and fought the smile that wanted to bloom.

Jasper drank from her own cup with a smirk as she watched recognition quickly flash over Garnet's facial features. She knew that Garnet didn't really like beer, but when they were still best friends, she managed to find this one. For a moment, she didn't know what to expect. "I know you don't really like beer."

Garnet allowed the smile to grace her face as she placed her glass down. "Appreciated." Despite everything that has happened, it's nice to know that Jasper still cared.

Jasper placed her glass down and looked at Garnet's hands folded in front of her. Slowly, she reached out for Garnet's hand, unsure of whether or not the latter would allow her to. Surprisingly, she did. Jasper marveled in how small Garnet's hands were in her own; she forgot how much more delicate Garnet's hands were compared to hers. She ran her thumb over Garnet's knuckles and lifted her eyes to lock with Garnet's. "I really am sorry. I know that you said you've forgiven me or something of the sort, but I know that I still have a lot to make up for." She stopped to take a deep breath. "That hurt I caused you, when I threw our friendship away, it was wrong of me and you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of it and I did it all because I was mad."

Garnet listened to Jasper speak, purposely ignoring the way Jasper softly ran her thumb over her knuckles. When they were best friends, they were too close for comfort; everyone suspected that something was going on between the two. Of course nothing was but Garnet couldn't deny that she held Jasper very close to her heart and they were extremely protective over each other. "Thank you."

Jasper paused in running her thumbs over Garnet's hands. She remembered the first time Garnet first allowed her to hold her hands like this; she had just asked Garnet to be her son's godmother. That had to be one of the best choices she ever made in her life, aside from giving birth to her son. He would not have grown up to be the young man he is today if Garnet had not fought to stay in his life. She really fucked up. "I'm sorry. I am so, so, so very sorry. If I have too, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you allow me."

Garnet frowned but twisted their hands to allow her to squeeze Jasper's with her own. She knew she was going to regret this, but a big part of her really did miss her friendship with Jasper. It wasn't that long ago that her godson had asked her about what happened between herself and his mother. Of course she couldn't give a straight answer, but it was the question about whether or not they would make up that had her stuck. _"Will y'all ever make up?"_ Garnet had simply shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes locked onto their joined hands. "Don't make me regret this," she lifted her eyes back up to Jasper's, "but I will allow it."

Jasper smiled. "Thank you, but what changed your mind?"

"Xanthitane asked me if we would ever make up. He still remembers when it used to be the both of us."

Jasper frowned and looked away from Garnet. She hated keeping Garnet away from her son, especially when he'd ask her constantly about Garnet. Once he hit ten though and was seeing Garnet constantly via Amethyst, he stopped asking her about it. Her frown deepened as she remembered a disagreement with him when he hit thirteen. 

..

_"It's probably your fault that I don't see my godmom like I'm supposed too!" He screamed at her after he returned home from seeing Garnet._

_"Is that what she told you?" She asked through gritted teeth._

_"No. She said things happen. But she looked so hurt as she said it."_

_Jasper swallowed the lump in her throat at the information. She hadn't paid any attention to Garnet's feelings; she was just so consumed in her own anger that nothing else and no one else mattered._

_"Did you even care? Do you even care?" When she didn't answer, he angrily huffed and stomped away to his room before slamming his door._

_"Don't slam my damn doors!" She yelled. He definitely had her attitude._

_.._

"I'm sorry. He opened my eyes up to how much I've hurt you." Garnet raised an eyebrow and Jasper continued. "He blamed me for why he didn't see you as much as before. I mean, he wasn't wrong."

Garnet hummed, squeezed Jasper's hand one last time before she pulled her hands away. "I never blamed you. I just told him that things happen."

"Yeah, he said that's what you said. But the kid is smart, he read between your words. Despite everything that I did to keep you away from him, having him and appointing you as his godmother were the best choices of my life. Thank you for fighting for him and staying with him. I honestly don't know how he would've turned out if it was just me raising him."

Garnet shook her head. "You did a great job. Don't beat yourself up for it." She lifted her glass and took another sip of her beer. Jasper nodded and did the same. 

They finished the pitcher in relative but strangely comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he was 17 years old, he always got excited when he saw his godmother, Garnet. But imagine his surprise when she walked into his aunt Amethyst's house with his mother trailing behind her. He remembered when he was younger, like around five, the two were inseparable. He never had to complain about missing his godmother because she was right there when he needed her and whenever his mother told him 'no'. But then, things changed; Garnet didn't come to his mom's house no more but instead was always visiting him at his aunt's house. His mother and her were never really in the same vicinity of each other and if they were, they weren't talking to each other. He didn't know what happened between the two, but he never liked it.

He remembered at ten he'd constantly ask for Garnet. At that point, he had started a new school but he didn't exactly fit. So when he got in trouble, he'd tell the school to call Garnet, yet, one day, she couldn't make it and he had to call his mother. It didn't really go over well, she wasn't mad at him, but she wasn't exactly happy with him either. He was on punishment for three days. Then at thirteen, he finally asked Garnet, he knew if he asked his mother first that she'd yell at him about it. He couldn't help but note the sadness in his godmother's eyes and voice when she spoke about his mother and their lost friendship. He just knew that his mother was the one that kept him from her and he loved Garnet just a little bit more than he loved his own mother. So picking a side really wasn't hard.

Years, for years he watched his godmother strengthen her heart, but him and his aunt could tell that she was still deeply hurt. He remembers a conversation he had with his aunt about them two when he was 15.

..

_"What happened?" his fifteen year old self asked his aunt._

_She frowned, she knew she shouldn't tell him. She shrugged her shoulders but locked eyes with him. "A lot. Most of which I can't tell you because it's not my place. But they used to be real close, like really really close. Shit, a lot of us thought they were going to get together or at least mess around. I mean, we still don't know. Why?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at that thought and his brain flashed back to when he was five, before everything changed. The three of them were cuddled up on the couch watching his favorite christmas movie; Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. They were stretched along the couch, his mother rested her back against the arm while his godmother leaned back against his mother's chest and he nestled against his godmother's, using her chest as a pillow. He remembered feeling his mother's strong arms wrapped around them both. He went to sleep that night wishing that they could stay like that forever. Then things changed._

_He shook the thought from his head and shrugged. "I just remember when they used to be close, when we all used to be close. I miss that and I really would like it back."_

_Amethyst's heart softened for her nephew. She admits that it's been rough ever since they stopped being friends, but what could she do. She tried to get through to Jasper, not only for Garnet's sake but for her nephew's too; it never worked, Jasper just didn't want to hear it. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee. "Same, but you never know, things might change."_

_.._

"Holy shit, you two are together!" his aunt's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Both his mother and godmother raised an eyebrow at his aunt's outburst and he couldn't help smirking. Despite being separated for years, the two still behaved similarly. 

"Language Amethyst," his godmother's calm and cool voice sounded. 

His aunt rolled her eyes and swung her hands in a dismissive manner. "Please, the boy is seventeen, pretty sure he be cussing when y'all ain't around."

 _Shit._ Both women turned their eyes to him and he quickly held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know what she's talking about." He smiled widely before he quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his godmother in a hug. He was just a head shorter than her now, his head now comfortably cushioned by her breast.

Garnet smiled and wrapped her godson in a tight embrace. "Hello, Xanthitane." She pulled back to cup his face as he looked up at her. His godmother was always the most affectionate out of her and his mother, but he wouldn't change a thing. His eyes glanced to his mother and his godmother smiled down at him, she knew what he was asking without her even asking. It's been the same question since he was fifteen. "We're working on it."

He smiled widely at the thought. He stepped away from his godmother's hold and stepped in front of his mother. He just stared at her; he knew that most of this was her fault but he was just happy that she was finally making it right. He wonders what changed her mind, what happened.

Jasper reached out and ruffled her son's hair. He groaned at the action before he caught her hand and pulled it away from his hair. He shook his head really quick to fix his hair and she couldn't help but chuckle. 

His eyes snapped to his godmother when she started heading into the living room, making a straight line towards the couch. He calmly made his way over to her and sat down next to her. She leaned back but wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her. He easily relaxed against her.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she questioned.

He smiled brightly at her and the brief glance she made between him and his mother told him that he was probably smiling just like her. "I'm glad you asked." She chuckled but he continued. "Auntie A wants to take me to this wrestling match, but," he paused to reach under the coffee table and pulled out an envelope. "I was hoping that you'd take me to this boxing match."

Garnet raised an eyebrow and reached for the envelope. Inside were four tickets. Why did he have four tickets? "Hmm, I don't know. There's too many tickets for just me and you, are your friends coming too?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Originally, yeah, his friends were supposed to come but at the last minute, they said they couldn't make it. He'd have asked his aunt but she's not really a fan of boxing and at the time, getting his mother and godmother together was impossible and today was the last day to use the tickets. "They can't make it and today is the last day to use them."

"Shit, I'll go," his aunt voiced as she flopped down on the loveseat couch. 

"Why don't we all go? It's been a while since we've all been out together anyways," his mother voiced and everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

"You want to go to a boxing match?" he asked.

"You want to hang out with Garnet too?" his aunt asked and his mother sent her a hard look. He swallowed hard, if looks could kill.

"It's a boxing match. I used to watch Garnet box all the time." His mother crossed her arms.

Garnet hummed beside him and he tilted his head to look at her, gauging her response. "What do you say godmom? The four of us?"

Garnet smiled down at him. She could never say no to his face. "Sure, if that's what you want."

He bit back his response to that. What he really wanted was for both his godmother and mother to be best friends again, he wanted to see them both in one place instead of like before. But he only nodded his head. 

"Then, there you have it. When's the match?" his mother asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "At seven."

His mother looked at her watch. "Shit, Xan. It's already five."

He simply shrugged. "I know, but again, my friends bailed at the last moment."

Garnet simply stood and offered her hand to him. "We should head out soon then. I've been to this stadium, it's about an hour and a half drive."

"I'm driving!" His aunt jumped up and rushed to the door, but was blocked by his mother's outstretched arm.

"Yeah, no. You'll kill us trying to get there. I'm driving." His aunt huffed but when she went to open her mouth to retort, his mother sent her another hard look, the same look she gave him whenever he tried to go against her authority. His aunt simply huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

His godmother chuckled as she released his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Come on." He allowed her to lead him outside, followed by his mother and then his aunt who locked the front door behind them. 

He and his aunt sat in the back while his godmother and mother sat up front. He shared a look with his aunt. They had no idea how this was going to go.

"Hey nephew?" his aunt whispered as she elbowed him, but she never took her eyes off of his mother and Garnet.

He followed her gaze and leaned over to whisper back. "Yeah?"

"How do you think this is going to go? This is the first time in ten years that they've been around each other."

"I know, but hopefully things go well. I like having them both around, together. I wish we could stay like this."

His aunt tore her gaze away from the two and turned to him with a wide yet mischievous smile. "Together how?"

He blushed at the question. He remembered the affection and love in their eyes from when he was younger. That's what he wanted to see between them two again. "Didn't you say everyone thought they messed around?"

"What are you two plotting back there?" Garnet questioned but did not turn around to look at them. He forgot his godmom always did have eyes in the back of her head.

"Nothing." He smiled at her and it was them that she turned to look at him. He fought hard to keep the smile on his face under her scrutinizing gaze. _Please believe me, please believe me._ He chanted mentally. She raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at his aunt who simply shrugged her shoulders. She chuckled lowly and turned back to look out the window shield. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Dude, close." His aunt nudged him with her elbow. "But yeah. We don't know if they actually did though, why? You tryna make that happen?"

He blushed and shrugged. "I have a feeling that it could happen, with the right push." He waggled an eyebrow and his aunt laughed. 

"Bet. Let's do it. I was getting tired of them moping anyways." They shook hands.

...

When they arrived at the match, Amethyst led them to their seats. He followed after her and glanced back to notice that his mother paused to allow his godmother to enter the row before her. He couldn't help but smile at the two. Things might be easier than he thought. 

Together, the four of them watched the match. It wasn't long before his mother leaned over his godmother to speak to him. "Pay attention; this next move was your godmother's favorite." His mother smiled as his godmother hummed under her breath.

He turned and watched as the larger of the two fighters, hit the other with a flurry of shots to their sides before uppercutting them under the chin. He turned and looked at his godmother. "So, you did that?"

She looked at him from the corner of her shades. "Yes." She hummed lowly as she watched the fighters go at it. "The next move was always my least favorite, but if used right, it can end the fight." He nodded and turned his head just in time to watch the smaller of the two fighters randomly aim for the other's torso and arms before catching the underside of their jaw. The larger fighter staggered and the bell ending the round signaled.

"How long have you been boxing?" he questioned. 

"Since I was six. When you were born, I stopped competing to help your mother take care of you," his godmother responded.

He frowned at the idea. His godmother seemed to have sacrificed a lot to help his mother, but what did his mother sacrifice? 

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she's very headstrong," his mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He leaned over his godmother to look at the frown that graced his mother's face. "She was supposed to go to a championship when I went into labour with you."

"Honestly, it was fine. You and him came first before any championship."

"So, you sacrificed your career for us?" he questioned. 

His godmother smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder. "I didn't sacrifice anything. I simply chose what was more important." Though she was smiling, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty and by the quietness of his mother, he guessed she felt the same.

"Do you miss it?" he asked quietly.

"No. Boxing was a good way to relieve stress but you and writing were more important. I'd give boxing up all over again for you." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you." His mother frowned and without a word exited the row. He glanced at his godmother with a raised eyebrow. "Is mom okay?"

Garnet followed Jasper with her eyes before she turned back to him. "I don't know. Do you want to go after her?" He shook his head no and she simply nodded before releasing him and following after Jasper.


End file.
